


On the Gallian Front: The Gallian Campaign Info Pages

by Heinkelboy05



Series: "On the Gallian Front" Series [1]
Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Background information, Character Lists, F/M, Facts and Questions, Historical References, Maps, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinkelboy05/pseuds/Heinkelboy05
Summary: These pages will be part of a series of info pages for my "On the Gallian Front" series for Valkyria Chronicles.It will be an ongoing list of references, information, maps, questions, and other such things and will be added as the series goes on.There may be potential spoilers that will be added here, so read at your own risk. As stated, more information will be added as the story progresses. Feel free to use this if you get confused and need an answer.
Series: "On the Gallian Front" Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819486
Kudos: 2





	On the Gallian Front: The Gallian Campaign Info Pages

**Okay, this is the information page for my revision/remake of my "On the Gallian Front" story. I originally wrote this on Fanfiction.net five years ago but I decided to revise/remake it after revisions to the original one just kept piling on and made it almost impossible to remake. So now, here is the remake of my story (original for this site at least). This is my first story posted on this site so hopefully, I got this right.**

**This story is the first of my "On the Gallian Front" series. This one covers the first Valkyria Chronicles game.**

**This page and some after will involve information about my story and this AU universe.**

**The first reading chapter for this will come soon.**

* * *

_(Note: I do not own anything. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.)_

_**History of the World** _

Over ten thousand before the date of this story, the Darcsen Calamity supposedly happened where the native Darcsen tribes of Europe ravaged the continent as well as much of the known world. Only by the arrival of the Valkyrur, a mysterious race of warriors bathed in cobalt blue flames and wielding a spiral lance and shields waged "The War of the Valkyrur". By the end of the conflict, the Darcsens were finally defeated and the Valkyrur were hailed as heroes throughout the continent. Thousands of years have now passed since this time, and the world has changed. The Valkyrur have faded, regarded as little more than legend or myth. Fit only to be told in ancient tales or bedtime stories.

Now, the time has come for a new war. Seventeen years since the Great War came to an end with the signing of the Treaty of Versailles in 1919, Europe is once again on the verge of war. Imperial Germany, revitalized and rearmed under its new Kaiser, invades the Principality of Gallia in mid-March of the year 1935 CE as part of a global assault, kicking off what eventually becomes known as World War II. But as the Gallians brace for war, they are unaware of the darker plans that are in motion, as what happens in this war sets in motion the events that will shape the course of history for the next decade.

And on March 15th, 1935, the Second World War begins in the town of Bruhl.

_**Basic Information** _

**Setting:** Valkyria Chronicles is originally set in a location reminiscent of 1930's Europe. This story will be set in 1930's Europe, 1935 Europe to be exact. However, I'm not keeping the 'Europa' title for it because while many nations call Europe, 'Europa' in their native language, I'm American and we tend to just call it Europe. The nations will be that of historical terms like England, France, and the Soviet Union, etc.

The story will follow as closely as I can to our history as in what led up to this point. But it's modified here to have VC flair and to fit the VC story as much as I can. So for here, I'm trying to work on the balance of the Valkyria Chronicles series we all know and love and good old historical accuracy but with a few changes to add my flair. For example, I imagine here the population figures could be based a bit more on modern ones. So instead of just four million people like in the game, Gallia here has a little over 30 million (as it's made up of the Low Countries, ie. Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands).

 **Ragnite:** A precious blue-colored mineral mined throughout the world. It's used in everything from medicine, to military ammunition. Many nations desire its value and start wars to obtain as much as they can. Gallia has the highest concentration of Ragnite ore in Europe currently, which makes it a prime target for many larger and more powerful European nations.

 **Ducats:** The official currency of Gallia.

 **Reichsmarks:** The official currency of Imperial Germany.

 **U.S. Dollars:** The official currency of the United States.

 **Darcsens:** A race of people that are Europe's oldest indigenous inhabitants. They are characterized by their dark-blue hair along with their shawls or other various accessories that bear the distinctive Darcsen pattern. Allegedly, they terrorized the continent thousands of years ago which was known as the Darcsen Calamity. They were defeated by the Valkyrur, a mysterious race of warriors that became to be seen as the saviors of Europe in an event called "The War of the Valkyrur". As punishment, they were stripped of their last names and have been persecuted and segregated to this day. They have spread over much of the globe and they can be found on pretty much every other continent in the world.

The Germans keep the Darcsens as slaves, using them for labor. They are often found in ghettos within major cities or used as personal slaves for wealthy families.

 **Valkyrur:** They are a mysterious race of warriors known for defeating the Darcsens and saving Europe. Their race has long since died out with only a few descendants surviving to this day. They reportedly came into battle armed with lance and shield, bathed in a blue flame, their eyes a deep red and hair of silver. Most of their designs such as their weapons follow a type of spiral motif that is seen in many aspects about them. Modern-day descendants of the race are known as "Valkyria".

 **Yggdism:** An offshoot of Christianity, located mainly in Europe. It follows the belief that the Valkyrur were the children of God and would bring salvation to all of humanity. Their symbol is a blue Valkyrian spiral. They are considered unfavorably by the Christian faith.

 **The Great War:** A long and bloody war between Imperial Germany, Mexico, and the Ottoman Empire against Gallia, the nations of the Atlantic Federation, America, Russia, and several other nations. It lasted from 1914-1919. The Germans managed to conquer most of southern Gallia, northeastern France, all of Fhirald, and parts of Russia and the Balkans. After years of a long and bloody stalemate, the nations of Europe signed the Treaty of Versailles, ending the conflict. The war left millions dead on both sides and utterly humiliated Germany as they had failed to gain much from the war aside from Fhirald.

_**Military information** _

The armies in this world will be equipped with the same weapons, uniforms, and vehicles of the Second World War. Other weapons here will include some from the post-war period up to the end of the Korean War (as by that war they were still using weapons from WWII). The Gallians will retain their uniforms seen in the series. The Gallian Militia will have those from the game while the Gallian Regular Army will have the unused Hunter uniforms seen in the artbook as well as in the anime adaption of the first game.

Also, in true VC fashion, there will be both men and women in the armed forces. So expect the German, Russian, British, American, etc. armies to have both of them serving in their military forces. Also, the Gallians, for now, are the only ones using the class system for their infantry. Not sure yet if other countries will apply that same basis.

The German military is called the _Reichswehr_ , meaning "Realm Defense". Its three branches are the Imperial Army, otherwise known as the _Kaiserliche Armee_ , the navy, known as the _Kriegsmarine_ , and the air force, known as the _Luftwaffe_. 

Plus, given the melee weapons seen in VC2 and VC3, I figured here that armies issue a wide range of melee weapons by 1935. These range from standard-issue bayonets, combat knives, and infantry cutlasses, to others such as trench clubs, trench spades, and any other kind of melee weapon that can be used in close-quarter fighting.

_**Major Powers/Nations/Alliances** _

**Principality of Gallia:** The Principality of Gallia is a small nation within the northwestern corner of mainland Europe famed for its vast stores of Ragnite and its policy of armed neutrality. Emerging in 1830 after thirty-five years of German occupation, Gallia has continually defended its neutrality despite the increasing power of its neighbors throughout the 19th century. But with its conservative government unable to adapt to a changing world, Gallia faces its greatest test yet as the might of Imperial Germany is unleashed upon them.

_(The nations that make up the Principality of Gallia are those of the Low Countries: Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg. (NOTE: Gallia has no overseas territories so they are in this universe, controlled by Germany.))_

**Imperial Germany:** A large and powerful European nation that is a collection of various kingdoms united under a single banner and ruled by a Kaiser, whose word is the law. Despite the setbacks that occurred due to the Great War, the Empire has reemerged, stronger than ever under the guidance of their new Kaiser. Now, it turns its gaze to Gallia, seeking to use its position and vast stores of Ragnite to further its plans for global domination. To this end, they send Prince Maximilian and his forces to ensure that Gallia is brought into the fold.

_Territories of the German Empire and Rulers_

**Europe**

\- Kingdom of Prussia _(Birthplace of Imperial Germany, essentially Germany with WW1 borders as it includes Alsace-Lorraine, East Prussia, Polish Corridor and lands they had to cede to Poland after WW1) (Emperor/Empress of Germany, also known in Prussia as the King/Queen of Prussia, and known respectively as "King of Kings")_  
\- Kingdom of Poland _(pre-WW2 borders minus the Polish Corridor and WW1 gains from Germany)_ _(King/Queen of Poland)_  
\- Archduchy of Austria _(The territory of Slovenia, Liechtenstein, and German-speaking Switzerland is part of Austria here) (Archduke/Archduchess of Austria)_  
\- Kingdom of Hungary _(The territory of Slovakia is part of Hungary here) (King/Queen of Hungary)_  
\- Kingdom of Bohemia _(The Czech Republic here) (King/Queen of Bohemia)_  
\- Kingdom of Norway _(King/Queen of Norway)_  
\- Kingdom of Sweden _(King/Queen of Sweden)_  
\- Kingdom of Denmark _(King/Queen of Denmark)  
_ \- Grand Duchy of Fhirald _(Finland including lands of Karelia before historically losing them in the Winter War with Russia)_ _(Grand Duke/Grand Duchess of Fhirald)_  
\- Kingdom of Croatia _(Territory of Bosnia and Herzegovina is part of Croatia here) (King/Queen of Croatia)_  
\- Baltic Duchy _(Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia together) (Duke/Duchess of the Baltics)_

**Africa**

\- Cameroon _(Viceroy of Cameroon)_  
\- Togo _(Viceroy of Togo)_  
\- German East Africa _(Tanzania) (Viceroy of German East Africa)_  
\- German Southwest Africa _(Namibia) (Viceroy of German Southwest Africa)_  
\- Congo _(in real life was a Belgian colony but in this universe, it belongs to Germany) (Viceroy of the Congo)_

**Asia**

\- German East Indies _(Indonesia and East Timor) (Viceroy of German East Indies)_  
\- Tsingtau _(German Port in China) (Viceroy of Tsingtau)_

**South America**

\- German Guyana _(Dutch Guyana/Suriname) (Viceroy of Guyana)_

**Caribbean Sea**

\- Aruba _(Governor of Aruba)_  
\- Curaçao _(Governor of Curaçao)_  
\- Sint Marteen _(Governor of_ _Sint Marteen_ _)_  
\- Bonaire _(Governor of Bonaire)_  
\- Saba _(Governor of Saba)_  
\- Sint Eustatius _(Governor of Sint Eustatius)_

**Other Possessions**

\- Peter I Island _(Controlled by the Kingdom of Norway)_  
\- Bouvet Island _(Controlled by the Kingdom of Norway)_  
\- Jan Mayen Island _(Controlled by the Kingdom of Norway)_  
\- Svalbard Island _(Controlled by the Kingdom of Norway)_

 **The United States of America:** Originally just thirteen disparate colonies under British control, these colonies united to gain their independence and have become a world power by the turn of the century. With a large industrial might, population, and military potential, the United States stands as the strongest democratic nation in the world. Despite their successes in the Great War, America tries to maintain its neutrality in European wars, believing them to not be worth their time. But soon, the German's remilitarization and march to war will force America to choose between isolationism and taking a stand for those who defy tyrants.

 _List of U.S. States in this Story (Areas they control) _(Each region of the United States are fully part of the United States. They have their state government and are fully supportive of their country. Most of the countries here are historical us territories ie. islands in the Caribbean and Pacific)

\- Fifty United States  
\- Canada  
\- Puerto Rico  
\- Panama Canal Zone  
\- Philippines  
\- Navassa Island  
\- U.S Virgin Islands  
\- American Samoa  
\- Guam  
\- Northern Marianas Islands  
\- Wake Island  
\- Palmyra Atoll  
\- Midway Atoll  
\- Johntson Atoll  
\- Kingman Reef  
\- Howland Island  
\- Jarvis Island  
\- Baker Island  
\- Palau Island  
\- Micronesia Islands _(Federated States of Micronesia)_  
\- Marshall Islands

 **Atlantic Federation:** The Atlantic Federation is a coalition of European nations from Western Europe united by a common defense against an expanding Empire. Emerging after the end of the Napoleonic wars, these nations have formed one of the main bulwarks against Imperial aggression, and have long worked to curtail German expansion. But after the Great War, the alliance has begun to fracture due to internal tensions. Now as the Germans prepare to wage war once again, this longstanding alliance is now on the verge of splitting apart.

_(The nations that make up the Atlantic Federation are the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, France, Portugal, Spain, and Italy as well as their colonial possessions across the world.)_

**Imperial Russia:** One of the largest nations in the world, Imperial Russia has emerged from the Great War, revolution, and civil war. Despite having survived those tumultuous years, Russia is still in a tough position, dealing with threats internal (via remaining revolutionaries against the crown) and external. Despite these threats, many of Russia's sons and daughters remain committed to their homeland, its leaders, and are more than ready to defend their homeland. And as the threat of another major war looms over the horizon, many in Russia prepare for another war. Even as some feel that Russia may not survive another German assault.

_(Controls all territories of Russia in 1935 except the Baltic States as they are under German control and Moldova is part of Romania. It still controls Ukraine, Belarus, and is in the process of perhaps annexing Mongolia.)_

_**Characters** _

_(_ _The characters here will be a combination of those from Valkyria Chronicles, OC's, and historical information. More characters may be added to the list as the story goes on.)_

**Gallia**

_Main Members of Squad 7_

**Welkin Gunther:** Lieutenant in the Gallian Militia and the commander of Squad 7. Serves with Isara in the _Edelweiss_. Loves nature and hopes to be a teacher after the war. _(22 years old by 1935)_

 **Alicia Mechiott:** A Sergeant in the Gallian Militia and the second-in-command of Squad 7, serving as Welkin's XO and head Scout. Lived in Bruhl but only met Welkin and Isara when it was attacked by the Empire. Loves to bake and hopes to be a baker after the war. _(19 years old by 1935)_

 **Jack Lawrence:** American army reservist called up for duty after the German invasion. Serves as a liaison between the Gallian militia and the American military. Serves as a Sergeant in Squad 7. _(18 years old by 1935)_

 **Isara Gunther:** The daughter of Theimer, and adopted daughter of Belgen Gunther. Welkin's younger sister as well as a Corporal and Chief mechanic/Engineer of Squad 7. Drives and maintains the _Edelweiss_. _(16 years old by 1935)_

 **Largo Potter:** Sergeant in the Gallian Militia and veteran of the Great War. Serves as the head Lancer of Squad 7. Gruff and experienced, he believes experience is the only thing that matters on the battlefield. He has a passionate love for vegetables. _(36 years old by 1935)_

 **Bridgette "Rosie" Stark:** A Corporal in the Gallian Militia and the head Shocktrooper of Squad 7. Formerly a songstress at a bar in Ghirlandaio city and famous for her voice. Holds a strong dislike of Darcsens. _(27 years old by 1935)_

 **Zaka:** Darcsen and leader of the Fouzen resistance against the German occupation during the war. Joins Squad 7 as a Sergeant following the liberation of Vasel and serves as the tank commander for the _Shamrock_ tank. _(33 years old by 1935)_

 **Iohan Comescu:** A delinquent from Romania. He was conscripted into the Gallian Militia as he was in the country around the time. Rather cynical about the world given its treatment of him as a Darcsen. Corporal in the Militia and head Sniper. _(23 years old by 1935)_

 **Dredger:** A giant who travels alongside Iohan. Tall, muscular, and strong. He wears a large suit of protective armor which helps protect him from bullets. Strong enough to wield heavy armament. _(Age unknown, guessing to be about thirty)_

 **Raphael Vargas:** A Spanish expatriate living in Gallia, with family having fled the country due to internal troubles in Spain. Joins the Militia as a Corporal to protect his new home. Serves as a Scout for Squad 7. _(18 years old by 1935)_

 **Arianna:** A young Darcsen who serves as the _Shamrock_ commander until Zaka arrives, eventually transferring to the infantry. Serves as a Sergeant in the Gallian Militia. Proud of her Darcsen heritage, she works to take her place in the world despite the stigma. _(21 years old)_

 **Father Hendricks:** Assigned chaplain to Squad 7. An ordained priest, he hopes to help provide spiritual support for Squad 7. Rather accepting of others, be they Darcsen or not. Easy to get along with, as noted by others. _(35 years old in 1935)_

 **Kreis Czherny:** A mechanic and engineer for Squad 7 who is also in charge of helping maintain their weapons and equipment. Good friends with Leon. Serves as a Corporal and the gunner/loader for the _Shamrock_. _(20 years old in 1935)_

 **Leon Schmidt:** A mechanic and engineer who is also in charge of helping maintain their weapons and equipment. Good friends with Kries. Serves as a Corporal and the driver for the _Shamrock_. Often found squinting his eyes. _(20 years old by 1935)_

_Other Members of Squad 7_

**Scouts:** Aika Thompson, Cherry Stijnen, Freesia York, Hermes Kissinger, Juno Coren, Melville Young, Montley Leonard, Nancy Dufour, Noce Wordsworth, Ramona Linton, Susie Evans, Ted Ustinov, Wavy, Musaad Mayfield

 **Shocktroopers:** Aisha Neumann, Alex Raymond, Coby Caird, Dorothy Howard, Edy Nelson, Hannes Salinger, Jane Turner, Kevin Abbott, Lynn, Mica Hawkins, Nina Streiss, Salinas Milton, Vyse Inglebard, Wendy Cheslock

 **Lancers:** Audrey Heitinga, Elysse Moore, Hector Calvey, Jann Walker, Nils Daerden, Rosina Seldon, Theold Bohr, Walter Nash, Yoko Martens

 **Engineers:** Claudia Mann, Dallas Wyatt, Herbert Nielsen, Homer Peron, Karl Landzaat, Knute Jung, Nadine, Ramsey Clement

 **Snipers:** Catherine O'Hara, Cezary Regard, Emile Bielert, Marina Wulfstan, Oscar Bielert

 **Medic:** Fina Sellers

 **Mascot:** Hans the porcavian piglet

_Royals_

**Princess Cordelia gi Randgriz:** Sole heir to House Randgriz and the throne of Gallia. Future Archduchess of Gallia. _(16 years old by 1935)_

 **Regent Wilhelm II:** Former Kaiser of Imperial Germany. Uncle of Princess Cordelia and her Regent since 1925. _(76 years old by 1935)_

_Generals/Nobility_

**Georg von Damon:** General in the Gallian Army and currently head of both the Regular Army and the Militia. As incompetent as he is fat, he got his position through his family connections and noble birth than through any skill in command. _(54 years old by 1935)_

 **Gilbert Gassenarl:** The Count of Castamere within the Ardennes and head of House Gassenarl. Serves as a General in the Gallian Regular Army. _(48 years old)_

 **Baldren Gassenarl:** Eldest son of Count Gilbert Gassenarl and a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gallian Army. A fervent Gallian patriot, he has often been described as being an ultranationalist. _(24 years old by 1935)_

 **Audrey Gassenarl:** Count Gilbert's daughter and Major in the Gallian Army. A fervent Yggdist, she is devoted to House Randgriz, believing in them as descendants of the Valkyrur and that Gallia is sacred land. Shares her brother's hatred for Darcsens. _(23 years old by 1935)_

_Others_

**Eleanor Varrot:** Captain in the Gallian Militia. Commanding Officer of the 3rd Militia Regiment. A veteran of the Great War and an old friend of Largo. _(35 years old by 1935)_

 **Faldio Landzaat:** Lieutenant in the Gallian Militia. Command of Squad 1 of the 3rd Militia Regiment. College friend of Welkin. _(23 years old by 1935)_

 **Ramal Valt** : Sergeant in the Gallian Militia. Second-in-command of Squad 1 and Faldio's executive officer. _(16 years old by 1935)_

 **Martha Lipponen:** Nanny and surrogate parent to Welkin and Isara. Mother of four children with another on the way. _(38 years old by 1935)_

 **Irene Ellet:** Reporter for GBS radio and newspaper. Owns and operates own paper called _"Writing on the Wall"_. Crusader for the truth who will stop at nothing to uncover it. _(25 years old by 1935)_

**Imperial Germany**

_House of Britannia_

**Byzantium von Britannien:** The current Kaiser of Imperial Germany and head of the House of Britannien, having ruled since 1919, after the death of his father, Charles VIII, who just the year before replaced the abdicated Wilhelm II. A man of an iron will and resolute purpose, he seeks to bring the Empire to greatness. _(35 years old by 1935)_

 **Hrist von Britannien:** The wife of Byzantium and the Kaiserina of Germany, having married him in early 1917. She holds great power in Germany and much like her husband, she is interested in seeing Germany rise once again. Her nickname among her enemies is the _"Angel of Death"_. _(35 years old by 1935)_

_Officers and Politicians_

**Erwin Rommel:** The _Reichsmarschall_ (head of the German military), as well as head of the Imperial German Army, with his authority over the military second only to the Kaiser himself. A veteran of the Great War, he befriended Byzantium during that time. A man of honor, Rommel conducts himself in a distinguished manner. _(44 years old by 1935)_

 **Heinz Guderian:** A Great War veteran who has both rebuilt the German military and designed both its soon to be infamous "Blitzkrieg" tactics and the elite Panzer tactics that would spearhead them. As head of the army, he holds the rank of Field Marshal of the Imperial Armies. _(47 years old by 1935)_

 **Manfred von Richthofen:** A famed pilot from the German air force in the Great War. He now serves as the head of the _Luftwaffe_. Despite being military, he is commonly referred to as "Baron" instead of General or Field Marshal. _(43 years old by 1935)_

 **Karl Dönitz:** The head of the German _Kriegsmarine_ , the name of the German navy, holding the title of Grand Admiral and Lord of the German Admiralty. He has rebuilt the navy into a force to be reckoned with, using surface ships and submarines. _(44 years old by 1935)_

_Maximilian's Army_

**Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave:** An adopted member of the House of Britannien and the Commander-in-Chief of the Gallian Invasion. He commands the German forces in attempting to conquer Gallia, though seems to be hiding an ulterior motive for this invasion. _(27 years old by 1935)_

 **Selvaria Bles:** Maximilian's most loyal General and member of the Drei Stern and a Valkyria, descended from the Valkyrur of old. Commander of the Central invasion of Gallia. _(22 years old by 1935)_

 **Radi Jaeger:** Former soldier of the Fhirald Army during the Great War and member of the Drei Stern. Commander of the Southern invasion of Gallia. A man of honor, he serves Maximilian to see Finland free again. _(36 years old by 1935)_

 **Berthod Gregor:** Senior General of the Drei Stern, and commander of the Northern invasion of Gallia. Fanatically loyal to the Empire and the Kaiser. Sees any nation unwilling to bow to either as underserving to exist. _(51 years old by 1935)_

**United States**

**Franklin Delano Roosevelt:** The 32nd President of the United States. Became president after winning the election in 1933. _(53 years old by 1935)_

 **General Dwight D. Eisenhower:** The highest-ranking officer in the American military, one of the few to gain a five star rank in American military history. _(45 years old by 1935)_

**Atlantic Federation**

_Great Britain_

**George V:** The aging King of Great Britain and the British Empire. _(70 years old by 1935)_

 **Ramsay MacDonald:** Current Prime Minister of Great Britain. _(69 years old by 1935)_

 **Bernard Montgomery:** Nicknamed _"Monty"_ by his troops, he is a British Field Marshal. _(48 years old by 1935)_

_Republic of France_

**Albert Lebrun:** The current President of the Republic of France. _(64 years old by 1935)_

 **Charles de Gaulle:** General of the French Army. _(45 years old by 1935)_

_Kingdom of Italy_

**Benito Mussolini:** The Fascist Prime Minister of Italy, seizing power in his March on Rome in 1922. He effectively controls the country. He has begun to secretly develop ties to Byzantium and the Empire. _(52 years old by 1935)_

 **Victor Emmanuel III:** The now powerless King of Italy. Reduced to a mere figurehead by Mussolini. He had basically become a prisoner of Fascist Italy. _(66 years old by 1935)_

_The Second Spanish Republic_

**Francisco Franco:** A General in the Spanish military. He is secretly allied with the Empire and his Nationalist faction is working to further their interests in Spain by subverting the Republican government. He has a wide range of support and control over the Spanish military. (43 years old by 1935)

**Imperial Russia**

**Tsar Regent Kirill Vladimirovich:** Serves as the Tsar Regent of Russia for his niece and nephew after the death of their father, Tsar Nicholas in 1918. Seen as ineffective and a traditionalist, many wish for him to leave the throne to his more capable and popular niece. Poorly believes that he can avoid war with Byzantium and Germany. _(59 years old by 1935)_

 **Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov:** Princess of Russia and current heir to the throne. She survived the murder of her family and helped lead Russia to victory against Lenin's Bolsheviks. She is seen as a national hero and is quite popular among the people as her policies have improved their lives. Knows that war is coming and knows that Russia needs to prepare for it. _(34 years old by 1935)_

 **Grand Duke Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov:** Anastasia's younger brother and her only immediate family who survived their family's execution by the Bolsheviks. Rather sickly, he has given up his claim to the throne in favor of his older sister. Rather close to Anastasia, he supports her in whatever form he can. _(31 years old by 1935)_

 **Alexander Kerensky:** Important political figure during the revolution. Despite his objections to the monarchy, he has a somewhat tense working relationship with Anastasia, who considers him important to her goals. Rumors circulate she plans to make him her Prime Minister when she ascends to the throne. _(54 years old by 1935)_

 **Georgy Zhukov:** A General in the Imperial Russian Army. Previously served in the Russian cavalry of the Great War. An ally of Anastasia Romanov and supports her claim to the throne of Russia. _(39 years old by 1935)_

* * *

**As always, leave a review on what you think of this. And if you want to talk to me about this send a PM. Also, I plan on this being shown on FF.net. Plus, I now have a Discord server about this as well.**

**For now, see you next time.**

**\- Heinkelboy05**


End file.
